


Easy Going

by cornerandchair



Category: What's the Frequency? (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, nothing super explicit, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Walter's using his injury for all the pity points and kindness it's worth from his dear partner Whitney.Whitney's getting just a bit tired of being used and wants to use right back.





	Easy Going

“Easy- Easy, there, Whit.” Walter groaned as Whitney helped him into bed.

“Honestly, Troubles. It shouldn’t hurt that much anymore!” She huffed. “You were just _bruised._ I’m starting to think you might like this.”

He chuckled. “I’ll admit, it is nice.”

She tutted. “Shame on you, using my kindness like this.”

“Oh, hush. It’s not that bad, is it? Besides. I got you your banana split, didn’t I?” 

Whitney blew a raspberry at him. “Still doesn’t mean you should take advantage of me.” She crossed her arms, “How would you feel if I took advantage of you?”

“That-” Walter shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed. “- would depend entirely on how you’re taking advantage of me.”

She huffed. “And how would you like me to take advantage of you?”

“Not at all, purely hypothetical, Whit.” He closed his eyes.

“Not at all?” He heard her walk a short distance away. “Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“Not even…” She came back and placed her hands on the center of his torso. “If I did this?”

“Did what now?” He raised his head for just a brief moment, just long enough to get a good idea… He pressed his head back into the bed, looking away from her. “I- Whit-” He sputtered more than he should have. 

“Well, Troubles?”

She was naked and he was-  
Bloody well _not_ going to follow that train of thought!

“I- I’m nearly twice your age, Whitney.” He closed his eyes again, trying to roll out from under her hands without further hurting himself.

She scoffed. “Do you think I _care?_ We’ve been partners so long we’re practically the same person!” Whit was right on top of him. He could feel each careful move of her hands. “Don’t even try and tell me you haven’t thought…”

Walter still kept his eyes focused away from her. “I- It’s not that I haven’t. It’s… It’s-”

“It’s what?” She was leaning on him. He was more than sure she was doing this on purpose. “Am I too young?”

“No!”

“Then what!” She brushed her hand against his cheek, drawing his attention to her finally. “Just tell me, Walter.”

He looked into her eyes, giving himself a brief moment of weakness to take in the rest of her. She was beautiful, he couldn’t deny that. But she was also so young… “Whitney…” He shifted his good arm, wrapping it around her to pull her onto her side next to him. “You are… the best partner I could have ever asked for. And I do- I have thought about... Us.”

“Then… What’s stopping you?”

He kissed her forehead, “Right now? My bad arm. Other times...” He sighed. “I love you, Whit. No question to it. But sometimes I think you ought to be with someone who doesn’t constantly get you into scrapes with men twice your-mph!”

Whitney pressed her lips to his just enough to cut him off “You talk too much, Troubles.”

He smiled, “Would I be Troubles if I spoke any less?”

She jabbed a finger into his side. “No, and I wouldn’t have you any other way. Or anyone else, for that matter!” Whitney quickly shifted her body on top of his. “I love _you_ , Walter. More than anything.”

He brushed her hair back, searching her face for any trace of insincerity. He knew there would be none to find, but he couldn’t help himself. There was still some disbelief that Whit put up with him this much.

“How did I get so lucky…?”

“You bought me a banana split.” She practically pinned him to the bed now. “And I _like_ trouble.”

He chuckled, “In more ways than one, clearly.”

“Oh, just shut up already!” She leaned down and pressed her lips to his again.

When the kiss broke he couldn’t resist. “Well, if you’re going to keep me quiet that way, I’ve half a mind to keep talk-ING!”

With needle like precision Whitney pressed on his bruised rib. “Hush. My turn to talk.” She pressed her other finger to his nose. “Or else.”

“I’ll be in trouble?”

She leaned incredibly close, just shy of another kiss. “You’re already trouble, Troubles.”

He opened his mouth to retort, but he could feel her finger on his rib again. So he shut up.

“There we go! You’re learning.” She kissed him once more. “People who learn get rewarded.” Her finger slid away from his rib at last, but he wasn’t so foolish to think she couldn’t make him hurt again.

“Now.” She eased off him a bit. “I don’t want to make your arm any worse. But after you used my kindness I feel I might deserve something more.”

Walter felt like his already long night just got a lot longer…

**Author's Note:**

> Let the record show that at so many points James could have stopped me.  
> And he did not.  
> Regan could have too but she actually helped me a whole bunch.
> 
> Chapter two with the sex coming... eventually.


End file.
